


bite me!!

by soonsprout



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drinking, First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonsprout/pseuds/soonsprout
Summary: wonwoo has a thing for vampires and on a very lucky halloween night, he happens to find one by the name of kim mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. to have a vampire kink

**Author's Note:**

> short and somewhat a prologue?? ;0

Wonwoo has a thing for vampires.

It's a thing that has slowly developed over time and turned into both a kink and an obsession.

It all began when he was little, and he had gone to his best friend Soonyoung's house for a play date. The two decided to play hide-and-seek and Soonyoung was the seeker, which meant Wonwoo had to hide. Wonwoo had been to Soonyoung's house enough times to have his regular hiding spots, all which Soonyoung was unfortunately all to familiar with to Wonwoo's luck. However, this time as Wonwoo ran across Soonyoung's house he managed to find the door to Soonyoung's older sister's room open. Wonwoo, with his perfect fetus brain, ran inside and hid under her bed.

This was the moment that changed everything for him.

Soonyoung's sister had fallen asleep watching a terribly cheesy romantic film about a vampire, a werewolf, and a girl who had to choose between them. The girl had fallen in love with the vampire and chosen him in the end, and the vampire ended the film by giving her a kiss and taking her blood in an overly dramatic way.

Seeing that was an awakening for Wonwoo.

He was frozen under the bed still thinking about the scene even after the movie had ended until Soonyoung finally found him and snapped him out of it.

From that day forward Wonwoo became completely engrossed with vampire culture. He read books, but only if they were related to vampires. He saw movies and television, but only if they had vampires in it. The music he began to listen to was overall more Gothic and darker, and that began to influence his own self and style.

Eventually Wonwoo had slowly made his all of his belongings colored black. His clothes were completely black, the walls in his room were black, his bedsheets were black, and so on. He always kept his nails long and sharp like claws. He even asked his parents to let him get his fangs sharpened into something more vampire-like, but they said no. Wonwoo did it anyways by himself, failing miserably and forcing his parents to take him to an actual professional.

People would make fun of Wonwoo by calling him emo, but Wonwoo wouldn't care. He knew that on the day of reckoning the vampire overlords would kill them all and keep only Wonwoo as their loyal servant.

His friend, Soonyoung, was the only one who seemed to accept his whole thing for vampires. He didn't mind the way Wonwoo dressed or the way Wonwoo talked in-depth about his desire to have the blood completely drained from his body by a vampire.

He wasn't the first person he told, but he was the only person who could tolerate more than one second of Wonwoo drooling over the idea of having a vampire's teeth plunged deep into a vein of neck, and being able to feel the slow stream of blood inside that vein being sucked out by the vampire.

Soonyoung would ask, “Oh, like a juice box?”

Wonwoo would nod, “Like a juice box.”

Soonyoung would pause for a second and simply pat Wonwoo on the back, “Oh. Okay. Cool!”

Whenever Soonyoung came over to spend the night with Wonwoo he didn't mind the weird decorations or the bad vampire movies they'd watch before going to bed. He just supported his friend because he knew it made him happy.

Soonyoung sometimes even tried to help Wonwoo get deeper into his vampire lifestyle. Every birthday he would get Wonwoo unnatural and strange gifts that he could only find at cemeteries and eBay.

He once told Wonwoo he should get a black cat, since that's what vampires had. So Wonwoo did, and only later found out that Soonyoung had confused vampires with witches.

Despite being two completely different people, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were inseparable.

Soonyoung was Wonwoo's best friend and Wonwoo was Soonyoung's, and the two liked to cause destruction on their poor town.

The only other person they knew was Seokmin, but poor Seokmin didn't have half the heart to do all the things they did.

Throughout the year they'd cut class and run throughout the town, pulling pranks on toddlers and elders. The elderly didn't seem to like Wonwoo much. They reminded him of the Grim Reaper. Something Wonwoo used to his advantage, especially when it was getting so close to October.

October was Soonyoung and Wonwoo's favorite time of the year. They'd take advantage of the spooky aura that came with Halloween and scared the shit out of everyone they could find. Most would piss themselves, others would cry. They found Seokmin when he did both in response to one of their pranks, feeling extremely sorry for making him feel so bad.

—

It was finally October again and Soonyoung and Wonwoo had pulled countless all-nighters as they planned and prepared for everything they were going to do this year in the spirit of Halloween.

This time they thought their idea was the best yet.

The two were complete loners but planned to take advantage of Seokmin's popularity to have him throw a party on Halloween night. He'd invite everyone at their school, and naturally they would all go because nobody would dare say no to Seokmin.

Once they had them all cooped up inside, they'd lock the doors of the building they'd be in and trap them inside.  
Nobody would know what hit them, the two would make sure of that by spiking the punch and scattering edibles on the table.  
And once everybody but them was high enough, they'd torment them by pretending to kill each other, and then proceed to pretend to kill them.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo would then wipe the fake blood off of them and laugh as everybody tries to escape in an attempt to survive, only to see the doors had been locked.

They'd only let it go so far before hitting them all with a “Just Kidding!” and opening the doors for them to leave.

Everyone would run away and Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and a very nervous Seokmin would bask in the glory of their accomplishments.

They'd stay at Soonyoung's and watch a couple of movies, eat a bunch of snacks, and then fall asleep to the beat of their content hearts on a very eventful Halloween night.

Everything was going to go exactly according to plan, and it was going to be absolutely perfect.


	2. it's not nice to stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo is bothered by this strange new kid, mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how i wrote so much for this chapter but here it is :]

It was Monday of the week that Wonwoo and Soonyoung had spent so long preparing for.

The Saturday before was spent by Seokmin driving the two best friends into the city where the three scoured various Halloween shops for materials such as fake blood and toy weapons.

If their plan went the way they wanted it to go, Wonwoo and Soonyoung would stop the party by pretending to have an argument in front of everyone there. Then, Wonwoo would lose control and pretend to stab Soonyoung with a fake knife. He'd scream in fake pain and squirt gallons of fake blood all over Wonwoo until he was completely drenched in the dark liquid from head to toe.

The blood would only add to the terrifying impression that Wonwoo already gave most people because of his darker sense of style, and he would use that to his advantage.

He would drop Soonyoung to the floor and kick him away as Soonyoung remained immobile on the floor as he played dead. Then, Wonwoo would flip the knife around and point it towards the crowd of terrified people that had watched the scene unfold.

Wonwoo would slowly approach them, body and knife dripping fake blood onto the floor behind him. They would have nowhere to go with the doors of the building locked.

But, Wonwoo would only get so close to them all before Soonyoung would get up off the floor and reveal that everything had just been a big prank. The two would laugh at the crowd while Seokmin sneaked past them and unlocked the doors without anyone noticing him.

Nobody would actually get hurt, they hoped. Neither of the two seemed to have the actual capacity to murder, despite what many assumed from Wonwoo's appearance. And neither of the two wanted to go too far and hurt someone and have to deal with Seokmin's worried tears.

Still, it maybe wasn't very healthy the way that everyone's fear would please Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

—

Wonwoo threw praise at the school bell when it rang for lunch and saved him from having to spend even a minute more crammed in a tiny, smelly, crowded classroom like the one he was forced to be in.

He made his ways through the filthy halls to the cafeteria, where he spotted Soonyoung and Seokmin already sitting at their usual table in the far back corner away from any of the other tables.

Soonyoung was sitting next to Seokmin whose upper body was hunched over the side of the table, his arms completely covering his head.

“What's wrong with him?” Wonwoo quietly said, sitting in front of the two with their shared lunch scattered across the table.

“Seokmin's being a big baby,” Soonyoung looked up at Wonwoo with a pout for a second, but kept his arms tightly wrapped around Seokmin next to him, “He doesn't want to show anyone the cool piercings we got him on Saturday. He's really hurting my feelings considering we got matching ones.”

“I'm hurting your feelings?” Seokmin sniffled, peeking up at Soonyoung from between his arms. His face was slightly red and his eyes were tearing up after hearing what Soonyoung had said.

“No! Of course not, that was a joke!” Soonyoung then teared up on the spot as well. He let go of Seokmin for a brief second only to push his upper body off the table so that Soonyoung could slip himself into Seokmin's lap, his back to Wonwoo but his chest against Seokmin's, to hug him and litter his cheeks with kisses as he apologized, “I'm sorry! Don't cry Seokmin, you're going to make me cry. Now I'm crying… I'm so sorry!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the two in front of them as their slight argument wrapped up through an unnecessary amount of obscene public kissing. Wonwoo gagged at the way they took advantage of the hidden spot they were sitting in by sucking each others faces off. He had to throw a carrot at them from his lunch in order to get the two to stop after they'd been going at it for a little over a minute, “You two are gross. You're killing my appetite.”

Soonyoung looked over his shoulder to glance at Wonwoo, lips glossy and red from a quick minute make out session he had no shame in, “Would you rather have Seokmin cry? Don't be so heartless, Wonu, we both know you're just jealous you can't have something like this.”

“I'd like anything but what you two just did. You're just disgusting.” Wonwoo stuck his tongue out at Soonyoung, who gagged towards Wonwoo for a second only to turn back around and kiss Seokmin even more.

Wonwoo had to look away for his own well-being.

He propped one elbow up on the table and rested his chin on his hand, looking anywhere but at the scene in front of him.

There was nothing new around him. The same people he's known all his life in their small town sitting at the same lunch tables they sit at every single day.

That is except for one strange person that had sudden popped up in Wonwoo's line of sight.

He was sitting by himself at a table a good distance away from where Wonwoo was sitting. Wonwoo quickly realized this was someone he had never seen before. Considering Wonwoo knew almost everyone in their town, he must've been new.

The person didn't look too out of the ordinary. He was wearing the school's uniform with a tie the same color as Seokmin's, which meant the two were in the same grade. He must be younger than Wonwoo, but Wonwoo thought he seemed a bit older.

Maybe it was because Wonwoo could make out some of his facial features from his spot. His face seemed defined and well-structured, at least from afar. Wonwoo thought he must be an attractive man. It was a shame that he wasn't Wonwoo's type.

You know, a vampire.

He was staring at him unnoticed for a good while until the person turned and stared straight back at Wonwoo.

They made very awkward eye contact.

The person shot a toothy grin at Wonwoo and waved. Wonwoo hissed at him and flipped him off.

“That wasn't very nice of you,” Soonyoung said, catching Wonwoo's attention and making him look back to notice that Soonyoung had gotten off of Seokmin and was sitting normally and staring at Wonwoo, “That's not how you make friends.”

“Were you watching me?”

“Of course I was, and you just made an awful first impression on that kid. You don't hiss at people you just met.”

“I can't say I care too much about that, Soonyoung. I wasn't looking to make him my friend.”

“Oh, but you should,” Seokmin spoke, now grinning up at Wonwoo. His eyes were still slightly red from almost crying but his mouth was even redder with traces of Soonyoung left behind, “He just got here today, and he seems very nice. He has no friends, it wouldn't hurt to invite him to join us!”

Wonwoo hissed at Seokmin, and Soonyoung threw a carrot at him, “Don't hiss at Seokmin, you know he's just trying to be nice.”

Wonwoo didn't really care for making new friends. Seokmin and Soonyoung were his only friends. Soonyoung was the only one to become his friend before the vampire obsession and Seokmin was the only one to become his friend after. Anyone else Wonwoo had ever known grew to dislike him because of how strange he was.

He was sure that if he got to know that person, he'd think Wonwoo was strange too, and their friend group was all out of people to fall in love with so they'd be force to stay. Wonwoo figured that Seokmin dating Soonyoung was the only reason he stayed with them, even despite the many times both Seokmin and Soonyoung had told him otherwise.

“His name is Kim Mingyu. He's in my grade and all of my classes. Both all the girls and the guys of the class seemed to like him. Maybe a little too much, he seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Just look at him, he's sitting all alone… Doesn't that make you sad, Wonwoo?” Seokmin said, looking over in the direction of who Wonwoo now knew was named Mingyu.

Wonwoo noticed he looked a bit sad and almost felt bad for a second, completely knowing how it feels to be alone like that. But looking down at what was on his table made those feelings go away.

Mingyu was alone but had enough food on table for an actual filled table. One lunch box was made up for 8 different levels. Each level was filled with a different type of food. All the food was for him and him only.

Wonwoo looked back down at his own shared table, staring at the single shared lunchbox shared between the three. It was three plain sandwiches made by Soonyoung's mother for the three and a large bag of baby carrots.

“No, sorry,” Wonwoo snapped off the end of a carrot and threw it in his mouth, “How could I feel sadness towards someone whose lunch is big enough to feed a small village?”

Soonyoung was going to say something in response to that but was interrupted by the bell ringing once again.

The three of them somehow all looked back at Mingyu at once.

Mingyu looked frozen, unsure of what to do with his unfinished lunch. He sat there thinking for a few seconds and then picked his lunch up. He dumped every single unfinished tray into the trash.

Wonwoo looked back at Seokmin and Soonyoung who were still looking at Mingyu with disgust, “The new kid is a dick.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung both nodded simultaneously.

“That's unfortunate,” Soonyoung stood up, throwing their once filled bag of carrots into the trash and then turning back to the two, “We already invited him to the party too. We didn't want him to feel left out.”

“Oh, but that's wonderful news,” Wonwoo grinned, “That just means he'll be one of our sacrificial lambs on Friday.”

Soonyoung joined him in smiling at the thought of that, and the two linked arms as they began to make their way back to class.

“You two are something else…” Seokmin mumbled, giving Soonyoung a kiss on the cheek before running in Mingyu's direction to go to their classes.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung went to theirs as well, and Wonwoo's shit-eating grin not once faded throughout the rest of the school day.

—  
The Monday school day finally ended and Wonwoo and Soonyoung met up at the front of school, waiting for Seokmin to join them before leaving.

The three always walked home together since Soonyoung and Wonwoo lived close to each other and Seokmin lived along the way.

Seokmin took some time getting out of his classes, and because of that they got a late start home.

In the end it might have been worth something.

Once Seokmin got out and the three started walking home, they noticed someone familiar walking just in front of them.

It was Mingyu, walking at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Not a lot of people usually took the path they were taking because they were of the few students that lived somewhat far from the school. The street was almost always empty, and Mingyu made it feel very awkward for the three.

They were usually very talkative when they walked home, but this time they were almost silent. They usually walked faster too, but they were taking smaller steps than usual in an attempt to have a fitting pace behind Mingyu.

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu wore very clean shoes.

He whispered it to Seokmin and Soonyoung.

One might think that the observation was unimportant, but the three agreed it was at least strange enough to consider since all the roads to school were filled with dirt and grass.

They were only just now getting dirty.

The school was on a one way street, therefore a car could only get so close to the school for a drop off. He would've had to have walked through dirt and grass at some point.

“Maybe he cleaned his shoes before going to class,” Soonyoung offered, speaking in a very hushed voice. “So what if his shoes are clean? Does that really matter?”

“I guess not.” Wonwoo decided after a few seconds of thinking it over.

At this point Mingyu's shoes were completely covered in dirt, and the strange thought faded away.

Mingyu eventually made a turn on the street and walked towards a house that Wonwoo remembered had a 'For Sale' sign on it not too long ago. He knocked on the door once and it opened, and Mingyu disappeared inside.

The three walked for a while more until they got to Seokmin's home and dropped him off, and then Soonyoung and Wonwoo walked by themselves until they reached their own homes.

Wonwoo got home and retreated to his almost pitch black room.

There was something about Mingyu that made Wonwoo feel off. There was very few things in the world that made Wonwoo feel off.

He tried not to waste too much time thinking about it. It was most likely pointless.

Besides, Wonwoo had more important things to be thinking about.

There was only so many hours left until Friday's party.


	3. what comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo, soonyoung, and seokmin prepare for the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of filler before the actual party but at least there's soonyoung in a sexy costume ;)

The rest of the week felt excruciatingly long for Wonwoo.

His classes bored him and the presence of the same old people around him annoyed him, but that really wasn't anything new.

What was different this time and made the week feel even longer for Wonwoo was Mingyu.

Throughout the week Wonwoo would watch him whenever he could. It was mostly during lunch, where Wonwoo would grow to hate Mingyu even more because of the nice looking lunchboxes he would bring to school every day.

As each weekday passed by, Mingyu would gain new friends, but he always sat by himself at lunch no matter what.

Seokmin would beg Wonwoo to let him invite him over just once, but Wonwoo would not budge.

Wonwoo didn't need Mingyu close to him. Mingyu was already going to be as close to him as needed on Friday.

—  
Thursday night's dreams were filled by Wonwoo's imagination painting the scene he so desperately wanted to happen already.

They were the same dreams as the night before, only this time he could clearly distinguish Mingyu in the crowd.

Dream Wonwoo would approach Dream Mingyu, plastic knife in hand. Dream Mingyu would not move or scream or run away like any of the others in the crowd.

Dream Mingyu would only extend his arms out and close his eyes.

Dream Wonwoo would plunge the knife into Dream Mingyu, but before the knife would make contact, Wonwoo woke up.

—

Friday's school day could hardly be called a productive day.

Wonwoo dug his pencil lead into the desk in every single classroom he was in, filling the wooden surface with quick sketches of creatures with sharp teeth and soulless figures between them. He'd much rather draw what he imagined the inevitable vampire takeover to be like instead of paying attention in class. There was only a few hours until the party, it wasn't as if he could focus on anything anyways.

The school bell rang to end the day and Wonwoo was first out the door, quickly finding Soonyoung and locking arms as they ran down the halls to leave the school and find Seokmin.

Seokmin was already at the front of the school, digging a hole into the ground with the tip of his shoe as he let his worries out about what Soonyoung and Wonwoo were about to do.

The two friends ran towards Seokmin, and Soonyoung quickly grabbed his hand and made him join them in running.

Before they knew it all three were running as fast as they could to Seokmin's house, where they would fill his car with their materials and drive to the place they had rented out for the party.

There at Seokmin's house they filled bags with everything they needed. Once they were done they proceeded to put on the costumes they would be wearing in the spirit of Halloween.

Out first from the bathroom they used to change was Wonwoo.

Wonwoo wasn't a big fan of embarrassing costumes, so he had decided with something that wasn't too plain nor was too flashy. He wore a dark purple suit that he looked unnecessarily good in, a dark green vest with a white shirt and orange tie under it, and purple gloves that matched the suit. He had chosen to dress like The Joker, minus the white face paint and green hair because he didn't want to look dumb going overboard. Instead, the only makeup he wore was a messy blur of black eyeshadow all around his eyes that he had stolen from his mom, and some red lipstick that he extended far past his smile, so he wouldn't just look like a strange man in lipstick. He had begged his mom to let him wear contacts, so he had to keep his glasses on. The Joker would look pathetic with glasses on, Wonwoo thought.  
His hair remained the dark black color it was always, just more messy so his bangs would cover most of the glasses he had on and complete his look.

Wonwoo sat down on Seokmin's couch where Seokmin's mother offered him fruit snacks while he waited. He declined, not wanting to mess up his lipstick.

Next from the bathroom came Seokmin.

Seokmin had decided to wear a matching couple's costume with Soonyoung, which unfortunately meant Soonyoung had picked his outfit out completely.

With every step he took the sounds from his brown leather pants could be heard. On top of those he wore a very tightly fitted shirt that was almost the same color as his pants. Right above the shirt was the more embarrassing part of his costume; a collar. It was bright and turquoise and had a charm on it with the letters 'SD' on it that made a loud jingling sound whenever he moved. To finish his costume off he wore a sad pair of brown dog ears atop his head.

Seokmin sat down next to Wonwoo, staring down at the floor until Soonyoung popped out from the bathroom next.

Soonyoung wore the worst outfit out of the three.

He wore brown leather like Seokmin but instead of pants he wore very, very tiny shorts that exposed his entire ass if he made the wrong movements. The only other thing he had on was on a pale green crop top that exposed his entire midriff as well.

Wonwoo didn't make sense of Soonyoung's costume at first because of how plain it looked, but once he took in consideration the fact that Seokmin was matching with him and the fact that Soonyoung had dyed his black hair to an almost orange color, it suddenly clicked.

“Holy fuck, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo gasped, wanting to throw his glasses far away, so they would shatter and leave Wonwoo blind and unable to see Soonyoung's costume, “Don't fucking tell me you two are doing sexy Shaggy and Scooby.”

Seokmin groaned from beside Wonwoo, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Soonyoung wiggled his ass in front of Wonwoo's face until Wonwoo pushed away, “That's exactly what we're doing, and I look hot. Isn't that right Seokmin?”

Seokmin didn't look up and simply responded with a thumbs up.

—

Once the three had all their things ready they took Seokmin's car to the place they had rented out for the party.

It was a one-room house with a single bathroom and a kitchen that was closed off from the main room. The three set up inside the kitchen and separated in order to set up.

Wonwoo threw fake cobwebs around the main room and closed all the blinds, leaving the only source of light as a few dimly lit candles he had scattered around.

Soonyoung set up their snack table; a large table in the corner of the main room which he filled up with nothing but edibles disguised as regular food and large punch bowl that he added some actual punch in and 5 large bottles of whatever alcohol they had snuck out of Seokmin's house.

Seokmin had it simple and just set up a couple speakers that connected to the laptop they had left in the kitchen.

Soonyoung had picked out their party playlist, but was critiqued by his choice of songs that were mostly repeats of songs by a certain K-pop boy group he was a fan of.

When they all met back in the kitchen they stood in a circle around the counter which on top had a few snacks just for them, a couple bottles of water, and their laptop.

“The water here is for us and only us,” Soonyoung began, “Whatever you do, do NOT drink from the punch bowl outside! Even if you're not much of a lightweight, the amount of alcohol in that bowl is enough to get you drunk by drinking just one cup of it.”

The three nodded at Soonyoung's statement and then proceeded to go over their plan once more. They had the gallon of fake blood uncapped and ready to use under the table, and the fake knife was sitting next to the computer.

They watched the clock after that, surrounded with aimless conversation until they heard the first knock on the door.

Soonyoung went and opened the door and the people began piling in.

Wonwoo could barely keep his excitement in.


	4. big fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time has finally come for the party, and wonwoo sees that mingyu kid there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags updated for this chapter ;) take that as you will

The small house had quickly filled up with all the smelly hormonal teens in shitty Halloween costumes that Seokmin had invited from school. He invited every single student because he didn't want anyone to feel left out.

He quickly regretted it.

There was barely any space to move with how full the room was.

It was terrible being out there and there was no air to breathe, so the three friends remained safe in the locked kitchen, all standing there very awkwardly in their Halloween costumes.

Soonyoung and Seokmin made use of the time to talk and eat every single snack they had left behind. Wonwoo simply stood beside them and stared at the closed door that connected them to main room.

“This is fucking boring, can we please just scare these idiots already?” Wonwoo slammed his hands down onto the counter and made the two others slightly jump.

“They've only been here for a little over an hour,” Soonyoung frowned, resting his head on Seokmin's shoulder, “Maybe we should wait a little longer.”

“They might already be fucked up enough for us to be able to pull our prank off. Maybe one of us should take one for the team and go check on the snack table. If it's somewhat empty and everyone seems far up their high enough then we should go do our thing already. We didn't actually come to party.”

“I guess... Wonwoo, you go and check then.”

“What the fuck? Why me?”

“Seokmin and I are busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

Soonyoung smirked at Wonwoo's question and quickly pulled his head off of Seokmin, and jumped on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. His weight was enough to topple Seokmin over so that he fell against the wall. Before he could say anything to complain, Soonyoung stole his lips.

“Ah, gross!” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and quickly made his way out of the kitchen and into the main room.

The main room was absolute chaos.

Wonwoo struggled to get through the dancing crowd of people. Their arms kept hitting Wonwoo as he tried to pass, and they all reeked of alcohol and bad perfume.

It took a very long minute but Wonwoo finally made it out to the snack table. The snacks had been cleared for the most part and the punch bowl was almost empty, so there wasn't any people gathered around the table.

Wonwoo counted whatever was left on the table in his head and then looked up.

“Oh no...” Wonwoo said in a whisper as he sucked in a breath.

It was Mingyu.

“Hi.” Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo and waved his cup in a little greeting towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo thought he was one of the most beautiful men he had ever laid eyes on before.

Mingyu was taller than Wonwoo and was slightly intimidating because of how good-looking he was. His skin was on the darker side and complimented his strong facial features perfectly. His eyes were bright and soft and his smile was big.

What hit Wonwoo the most about Mingyu's smile was how his top canines stuck out. And that's when he noticed it; Mingyu was dressed as a vampire.

Wonwoo's eyes widened and his legs went loose, making him have to hold on the snack table next to him for support. He gasped and sucked air in the wrong way, starting to choke on his spit and the air in his throat.

Mingyu's smile quickly fell when Wonwoo wouldn't stop choking, so he got closer and handed Wonwoo his cup, “Hey, take it easy... Drink some.”

Wonwoo snatched the cup away and chugged the entire contents of it in one long gulp.

Mingyu took the empty cup back and rubbed Wonwoo's back softly until he stopped coughing.

“Thanks...” Wonwoo softly said, clearing his throat and moving a few steps away from Mingyu.

He hated to admit it, but he was unfortunately very attracted to Mingyu. He was extremely attractive, and the vampire costume he was wearing wasn't helping. It also didn't help how Mingyu's touch made Wonwoo feel slightly unbothered.

“You really worried me there,” Mingyu said, cracking a small smile, “It's the first time we meet up close and you almost died on me there.”

“Wasn't my fault. Your costume bothered me.”

“Do you have something against vampires?”

Wonwoo scoffed, “You kidding me? Your newness here in this town is really showing. I just think vampires are the superior beings around, you know? Your costume is offensive. Real vampires don't dress like that.”

“Have you ever seen a real vampire before?”

“No,” Wonwoo pouted, “Not yet. But when I do I just know they'll be the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

“Alright then,” Mingyu grinned at Wonwoo's statement and went to refill his cup with more punch from the bowl.

Wonwoo licked his lips as he watched and came to a horrible realization.

“Your cup,” Wonwoo pointed to the cup in his hand, “That isn't the first time you fill it, right?”

“No, I let you drink what was in my cup before you died. I haven't gotten a chance to taste it.”

Mingyu brought the cup up to his lips and Wonwoo smacked it down.

“What was that for?”

“The punch was spiked...”

“Who spiked the punch?”

“I did, and you just fed me my own poison.”

Wonwoo clutched his chest and quickly ran away from Mingyu and went back to the kitchen. He slammed the door open only to be met with something he wished was just his head influenced by the punch.

Seokmin was still standing at the same spot he was before Wonwoo left. But this time, instead of Soonyoung being on him, Soonyoung was on his knees on the floor.

There was two empty bottles of the reserve alcohol they had brought for the punch on the floor, right next to where Seokmin's pants and underwear has traveled to.

“Are you giving Seokmin a blowjob?”

Soonyoung's eyes widened at the sound of Wonwoo's voice. He turned his head slightly to face Wonwoo and brought his lips off of Seokmin's dick with a loud pop sound, “Wonwoo! I can explain...”

Or at least he would've if Seokmin hadn't grabbed onto Soonyoung's hair and shoved his dick back into his mouth.

That was enough for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo closed the door and began to make his way back to the snack table where there was some peace and quiet and absolutely no dick sucking. But Wonwoo was a terrible lightweight, and he was already beginning to feel the effects of everything he drank.

His legs grew weak as he passed the people dancing. He was barely being held up by the way they pushed him around as he walked between them.

He was about to completely collapse until someone picked him up and carried him back to snack table, where they put him down on the floor next to it.

Wonwoo's vision focused up on the person hovering above him; and there was Mingyu is big, dumb, smiling glory.

“You almost got trampled there, are you okay?”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu's lips, at his fangs.

He knew they were fake, but he still wanted nothing more than for Mingyu to dig them into his skin.

He reached a hand up towards Mingyu and Mingyu took his hand. Mingyu's hand felt so soft against Wonwoo's, so warm.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu repeated.

Wonwoo shook his head, “Not really...”

“If I had known the punch was spiked I would've never gave it to you. Besides, why would you spike the punch at your own party?”

“Wanted to get everyone fucked up... Soonie and I were going to make everyone shit themselves...” Wonwoo barely managed to speak, his words coming out a bit softer than usual and a lot slower.

“Where are your friends? You shouldn't be here, you should go home.”

“Soonie is sucking Seokmin's dick! He's always so horny... I can't believe this.... Good thing I haven't met a real vampire, I'd suck his dick too...”

Mingyu wanted to smile at that but couldn't. He picked Wonwoo up, one arm under his neck and the other under his legs.

Wonwoo made a small satisfied sound and dug his head into Mingyu's chest. The bad vampire costume really made his head even worse.

Mingyu carried him back to the kitchen where he had seen him come from earlier.

This time, Soonyoung was on the table. Everything that had once been there was thrown to the floor. They had accidentally knocked down the open bottle of fake blood they had left uncapped, and the fake blood was all over the ground. Against the wall where they once were there was still two empty bottles, but this time there was two extra ones that led up to where Seokmin and Soonyoung now were.

Soonyoung was on the table on all fours with his legs spread apart and his ass bare, and was facing the door, but his eyes were closed, so he didn't see Mingyu and Wonwoo there. Seokmin was behind him, pants still on the floor and dick now inside Soonyoung.

Mingyu quickly shut the door.

“Your friends... I don't think they'll be able to take you home either. What street do you live on? I'll take you.”

Wonwoo didn't respond and only tightly hugged Mingyu. He was getting his lipstick on Mingyu's shirt.

Mingyu stood there silently for a few seconds as he thought of what to do, but he clearly knew that the party wasn't the best place to be in anymore.

So instead, he just carried Wonwoo as he walked out the front door.

—

Wonwoo had gotten a place far from any houses for the party in the hopes that it would make their guests suffer more. By car, it took at least twenty minutes to get to the actual neighborhood with homes. On foot, it would take around fifteen minutes more.

But Wonwoo figured it only took him and Mingyu little over a minute to get to Mingyu's house.

Wonwoo was extremely drunk and couldn't focus on anything. He looked around Mingyu's house, still not knowing it was Mingyu's house.

It was completely empty. It was a two room home where the kitchen connected to the living room. The living room had a single sofa in it and nothing else. Next to the living room was the room where Mingyu slept. There was only a bed and a small wardrobe where he kept his clothes.

Mingyu put Wonwoo down on his bed and left for him a second, coming back with a towel and warm water which he used to take all of Wonwoo's makeup off. Wonwoo just kept completely still and stared at Mingyu in a daze as he did so.

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu paused for a second and looked down to meet Wonwoo's eyes, “You know my name?”

Wonwoo just nodded.

“That's not fair, I don't know your name.”

“Wonwoo.”

Mingyu smiled and repeated Wonwoo's name, still carefully dabbing the towel across Wonwoo's face.

Wonwoo reached up towards Mingyu. He could reach his face at this position since Mingyu was sitting on the floor next to the bed.

He stuck a finger to Mingyu's mouth and poked his fangs.

“Vampire?” Wonwoo mumbled, pressing harder on Mingyu's teeth.

Mingyu carefully pulled Wonwoo's hand away and looked down sheepishly, “... Costume. It's a costume. I glued the fangs on.”

Wonwoo deflated at his words, “Disappointing. You would've been even cuter if you were a vampire…”

Mingyu put the towel and bowl to the side and scooted closer to the bed so that he was close enough to make eye contact.

“Even cuter? Are you complimenting me?”

Wonwoo didn't respond and looked away, his drunk flush getting even redder when combined with his blush.

“You should sleep now. I brought you to my house for that reason.”

“To sleep? What a shame... I would've let you do anything you wanted to me in that vampire costume,” Wonwoo mumbled as he turned his body away from Mingyu.

Mingyu pulled him back around.

Wonwoo's eyes were glassy and still slightly dark from the eyeshadow he had on. His lips were still red, but that's just because Wonwoo won't stop biting them.

“You haven't hissed at me today,” Mingyu was still smiling, his fangs slightly sticking out, as he slowly brought a hand towards Wonwoo's head and pet his hair.

“Can't hiss... You don't deserve it today.”

“And to what do I owe this honor?”

“The vampire costume... Really turns me on.”

Mingyu huffed air out of his nose in a small laugh, “You really have a thing for vampires, don't you?”

“What can I say? They're sexy... If I could have their children, I would.”

“Would you have my children if you could? What if I told you I was a vampire?”

“You said it was a costume...”

Mingyu pursed his lips and thought of something for a second, then spoke again, “I lied.”

“You lied?”

“I did. My fangs are real too, I can't take them off,” Mingyu pulled at his fangs with his fingers to show Wonwoo proof.

“But... what about at school? Nobody sees them there.”

“I can control them and retract them whenever I want. Just let them out today since they fit with my costume.”

Wonwoo's eyes sparkled with Mingyu's words, and he inched his body closer, leaning his head further into Mingyu's touch, “Take me then...”

“Excuse me?”

“Take me. Drink my blood... I want nothing more than that.”

“Wonwoo, you're drunk. The only thing anybody should be doing is sleeping. You should be sleeping.”

“Do you have powers? Can you control me?”

“You should really sleep…”

Wonwoo got even closer, “Control me.”

Mingyu tried to move away but Wonwoo was already reaching for Mingyu's shirt and pulling him in closer.

Their faces were inches apart from each other, and Wonwoo was breathing onto Mingyu's lips. His eyes were staring at Mingyu's fangs.

“Control me,” Wonwoo repeated.

Mingyu tried to move away but Wonwoo wouldn't let him.

Wonwoo opened his lips and moved them closer to Mingyu's lips. His breath was mixing with Mingyu's.

“Control me,” Wonwoo whispered into Mingyu's lips.

He was going to kiss Mingyu, but Mingyu wouldn't do that to Wonwoo while he was drunk.

“Sleep,” Mingyu hummed against Wonwoo's lips.

Wonwoo instantly fell asleep.


	5. hot and bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo wakes up in mingyu's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit messy but here :[

Wonwoo woke up to a room full of silence. It was nearly pitch black, thankfully. Wonwoo didn't think he could tolerate any light at this point.

He sat up in bed, blankets slipping off him as he moved his legs to the edge of the bed. He looked around for a second until he managed to feel his glasses at his fingertips. Once he put them on, he looked down, and he wasn't wearing his Halloween costume anymore. Instead, he was wearing light blue sweat pants that were baggy on him and a soft pink shirt that was big and loose.

“Not my clothes,” Wonwoo mumbled as he stood up, “Not my room either…”

It was hard to see anything in the darkness of the room, but Wonwoo managed to see a small crack of light from under the door. He followed the light and turned the knob, half expecting it to be locked.

It wasn't.

Wonwoo opened the door and was immediately met with the loud sounds of oil popping and the strong smell of something cooking.

He dragged his feet towards the sound which was in the kitchen, and stopped once he noticed a figure.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo quickly realized that the person in the kitchen was none other than Kim Mingyu.

“Oh, good morning!” Mingyu grinned, waving a small hand in time as he flipped some bacon on a pan. “How are you feeling?”

“Feeling strange,” Wonwoo muttered, running a hand through his messy bed hair, “I hope you don't mind me asking, but where am I?”

“I don't mind, but of course,” Mingyu began, “I should've figured you wouldn't have remembered anything after drinking. Do you?”

Wonwoo scrunched up his nose and scratched his head as he tried to remember. He remembered the party, and then meeting Mingyu, and then taking his drink, and then seeing Soonyoung suck Seokmin's dick, and then getting drunk, and then having Mingyu save him while he was drunk, and the being brought home, and then learning he was a vampire.

“Vampire?” Wonwoo quickly said, looking up and meeting eyes with Mingyu who was clearly waiting for Wonwoo to catch his thoughts.

“Oh,” Mingyu put the bacon on a plate that already had some warm rice on it, and the put it down on the table as he waved Wonwoo over, “You should eat breakfast.”

Wonwoo slowly walked over and sat at the table in front of the plate, while Mingyu sat on the other side, so he could watch.

“Vampire,” Wonwoo repeated, taking a bite out of the bacon.

“Define what you consider a vampire?”

“Pointy teeth. Sucks blood. Dominates everyone and everything.”

“Then yes, no, and I don't think I could do that...”

“No? NO?? You DON'T drink blood?”

Mingyu shook his head and bit his nails anxiously, “Maybe in the past my ancestors did. I'm vegan, I wouldn't really know about any of that.”

“That explains why the bacon tastes so bad,” Wonwoo spit it out and pushed his plate away. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and stretched, loudly yawning in front of Mingyu, “I can't deal with this right now. Are you making fun of me?”

“What?”

“You're making fun of my love for vampires, right? Wouldn't be the first time it happens. You all just love to make fun of me.”

“I'm not making fun of you, believe me!”

“No,” Wonwoo stood up and pushed his chair back into the table. He started walking to the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“My home, where the only people judging me for my vampire obsession are my parents.”

“I swear I'm not lying! Please believe me.”

“No,” Wonwoo repeated and opened the door.

Mingyu panicked. He didn't want Wonwoo to leave like this.

“You aren't walking out that door,” Mingyu softly said in a quiet hum.

Wonwoo didn't walk out the door. 

He was completely frozen in place at the sound of Mingyu's words. It made Wonwoo feel slightly sick.

Mingyu stood up from where he was still sitting and walked over to Wonwoo, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa in the living room. He sat Wonwoo down and sat right next to him, angling both their bodies, so they were facing each other. He noticed Wonwoo still wasn't moving, so he spoke again, “You're going to breathe now.”

“What was that?” Wonwoo muttered, his tongue unsure of the way it rolled over words. His body didn't feel quite his own anymore.

“I used my abilities on you last night, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it then and I shouldn't have done it today either.”

Wonwoo watched the way Mingyu's eyebrows pushed down to make him look worried. He didn't stop fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. His shirt was very tight against his body, there was almost nothing for him to worry his fingers into.

Wonwoo slowly reached towards Mingyu's face and touched his cheek, watching the way it plumped up slightly as he cupped it and pushed it upwards. It made the side of his lips open and expose his sharp fangs once again.

“What kind of vampire is vegan?” Wonwoo finally said as he pressed his thumb into Mingyu's mouth, wanting to touch his fang.

“I figure it makes me feel like less of an animal. That way I won't hurt nice humans like you.”

“But I want to be hurt,” Wonwoo pulled his thumb out of Mingyu's mouth and moved his hand off his cheek, bringing it instead to rest on his own thighs, “That's sort of my whole thing. Weird emo kid in town that wants to be absolutely destroyed by vampires.”

“Destroyed?”

“Completely wrecked.”

“There's other ways for that to happen that don't require me taking your blood.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth to respond to that but was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on Mingyu's door.

“I don't get visitors,” Mingyu blinked, leaving Wonwoo alone on the couch. He peeked through the peephole and then slowly opened the door.

“Jeon Wonwoo, I'm here to rescue you!” Soonyoung popped up from behind the door and pushed past Mingyu, letting himself inside and looking for Wonwoo until he found him sitting on the couch.  
“There you are!” Soonyoung screeched, throwing himself onto Wonwoo and hugging him tight.

“I apologize for him,” Seokmin said from the door to Mingyu, not wanting to overstep boundaries by traversing inside himself.

Mingyu just let out of a tiny, very awkward laugh.

“We're getting out of here, Wonwoo. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? We had someone from the party tell us he kidnapped you! We tried calling you all morning but you didn't answer, so we came straight to Mingyu's house.” Soonyoung was rubbing his cheek against Wonwoo's. Wonwoo tried to pull away, but Soonyoung was too strong for him.

“I'm fine, stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of Mingyu.”

“So what? He's lame, you said it yourself. Let's go home, my mom made macaroni and cheese and it's shaped like Paw Patrol characters!”

Mingyu eyed Wonwoo, and Wonwoo looked away in embarrassment.

“I don't care about Paw Patrol macaroni. I'm not a kid.”

“That's a lie! You almost cry every time my mom surprises you with it.”

“Shut up Soonyoung!”

“Soonyoung, let's calm down,” Seokmin said, still at the door. He had felt slightly intimidated by Mingyu, so he had puffed his chest out to make Mingyu feel intimidated by him. Mingyu only smiled, Seokmin thought it must have worked.

“You have such unique friends,” Mingyu laughed, enjoying how strange the three boys were.

“They won't be my friends anymore if they don't let me spend more time with you.”

“I thought you hated him.” Soonyoung questioned. He was still buzzing on top of Wonwoo's lap.

“That was before I found out he was a vampire.”

“A vampire?” Soonyoung looked over at Mingyu, and Mingyu panicked.

“Ah! He's talking about my costume! I was a vampire last night. He really liked the costume.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “That's not it. You told me you were a real vampire…”

“You have something on your lip. I think it's affecting you. You can't talk,” Mingyu put emphasis on his last words, doing his best to use his ability to influence without Soonyoung and Seokmin noticing.

Wonwoo couldn't talk anymore, and Soonyoung and Seokmin had no clue why he so suddenly shut up.

—

After a very long time of begging, Soonyoung finally convinced Wonwoo to leave.

Wonwoo wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with Mingyu yet considering all the other little factors that made Wonwoo dislike him. But they nearly all got thrown out the window once Wonwoo learned the very fact that Mingyu was a vampire. He just wanted to touch his fangs for a little longer. He wanted to see if all the things he read about vampires having superior bodies to humans was true. He needed to see all of a vampire with his own two eyes.

Wonwoo nearly cried at Soonyoung cock blocking him.

Mingyu stood at the door as Soonyoung pushed Wonwoo through it. Wonwoo pouted and turned back to look at Mingyu, who gave a sympathetic pout back that then turned into a smile, “Don't worry, I'll see you again very soon, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo reached a hand out to try to touch Mingyu one more time.

Mingyu extended his arm and hand out.

Soonyoung took this chance and took Wonwoo's hand in his own proceeding to surprise Wonwoo by making him run down the street as fast as he could beside him. Seokmin did his best to keep up.

Wonwoo looked over his shoulder as he ran, his glasses slightly fogging up with his loud pants and struggled breaths. He could still see Mingyu watching him leave, and soon Mingyu faded into the distance.


	6. gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo sees mingyu again just like he said (very soon)

The sight of Paw Patrol macaroni was one of the few things that brought Wonwoo joy in life.

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Seokmin sat very awkwardly together on Soonyoung's couch as his mother brought them all small plates of macaroni and cheese that was shaped like Paw Patrol characters.

Soonyoung's mother gave Soonyoung a kiss on the cheek, Seokmin a kiss on the forehead, and almost gave Wonwoo a kiss at the top of his head until she noticed what he was wearing.

“Pink shirt, sweetie? It's not your style, where's the black clothes?” Soonyoung's mom said, making Wonwoo very shy.

“It was the only thing left. I don't like it either...”

She chuckled, finding Wonwoo amusing, and softly patted him on the head before retreating back to the kitchen.

“Yeah, what's with the clothes?” Soonyoung commented, mouth full of macaroni, “Light colors don't exist in your wardrobe, and the clothes is clearly too big on you.”

“Mingyu's, I think. He must've put them on me after last night.”

“After last night? Did you and Mingyu FUCK!? “ Soonyoung yelled at the top of his lungs, spitting macaroni out of his cheeks and towards Wonwoo.

“Gross,” Wonwoo pushed Soonyoung away from him and onto Seokmin who was just quietly watching their conversation occur. “I'm not like some people. AHEM. You two, who ruined our plans last night by getting drunk and sucking each others dicks!”

“Ah, stop!” Soonyoung threw himself onto Wonwoo and tried to shut him up by shoveling more macaroni into his mouth, “My mom's going to hear, stop it!”

“But did I lie? You two ruined our plans!”

“We just got a little carried away... We're sorry about it, but what about you? You still haven't told us what happened to you.”

Wonwoo tensed up, recalling what happened the night before and doing his best to forget the parts he didn't want to accidentally mention to Seokmin and Soonyoung, “Well... I just got a little drunk accidentally and Mingyu was there to help me not do anything too reckless.”

“But he took you to his house while you were drunk, isn't that kidnapping?” Seokmin added with a pale, worried expression glued on his face.

“Yes...? But he didn't do anything bad to me, so I think it was all good in the end. I just wanted to stay with him for a while more today, but I got rudely interrupted by a certain overgrown hamster.”

“Minnie, look what they've done to our son! Our Wonu's been brainwashed! I told you Stockholm syndrome was real! One minute he hates Mingyu, and the other he doesn't want to be away from him!” Soonyoung said as he put the back of his hand on his forehead to be dramatic and fell back onto Seokmin once more.

Seokmin always caught Soonyoung with open arms.

“I'm not brainwashed, I'm just slightly more interested in him after learning something about him.”

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

“He told me that he was a-” Wonwoo paused, hearing a small whisper closeby. slowly turned towards the window next to him but there was nothing and no one in sight. His mouth remained slightly open, stuck on a syllable he would never complete. Soonyoung and Seokmin watched him and waited for him to finish, but he never did. There was painfully awkward silence.

“I'm sorry, I'm still a little hungover.” Wonwoo laughed nervously, trying to recollect his thoughts, “I think I should go home now. I'll text you guys. Probably not. See you guys at school Monday.”

Wonwoo slowly stood up, put his bowl of macaroni down, and walked to the door to leave without saying even a single word more.

Soonyoung and Seokmin had just watched him silently, nodding slowly as he left.

“Well that was weird,” Soonyoung began, “And he didn't even clean up after himself.”

Seokmin just gave Soonyoung a small chuckle and smiled as the boy began to complain about how messy Wonwoo was.

—  
As soon as Wonwoo shut Soonyoung's door behind him, he let out a very stressed exhale. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

In the dark reflection of his screen he saw Mingyu.

Wonwoo put his phone down and quickly snapped his head back, looking up at a panicked Mingyu who was doing his best to float above Soonyoung's front door.

“You can FLY?” Wonwoo yelled, and Mingyu quickly threw himself down onto the floor to cover his mouth.

“Quiet! People are going to hear you!” Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear, now standing tall behind him.

Wonwoo bit his hand, and Mingyu pulled it away. Wonwoo was pleased with himself at how it made Mingyu frown.

“That hurt! You're not very nice.”

“Tell me your complete list of abilities.” Wonwoo turned his body around, so he wouldn't have to turn only his head back to look at Mingyu. Mingyu tried to look away, but Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, so he would be forced to look at him.

“Where do you live?” Mingyu said suddenly, making Wonwoo raise an eyebrow.

Wonwoo pointed to a small house down the street, just two houses away from Soonyoung's.

“By any chance do you live on the top floor? I can see a single window up top from here.”

“I do.”

“And any chance the window is open?”

“Mingyu, what does this have to do with anything?”

“Wonwoo, is the window open?”

“I left it cracked open a little yesterday before I went to school.”

Mingyu grinned and slowly lowered his hands down towards Wonwoo's waist, stopping before his fingers made contact with Wonwoo's skin, “May I...?”

Wonwoo looked down through the small gap between them to see what Mingyu was referring to, quickly looking back up once he saw. His cheeks were slightly red and his glasses were slipping, but he nodded anyways.

Mingyu finally made contact and gripped Wonwoo's hips, “Can you jump?”

Wonwoo didn't even think for a second and jumped on command.

As he jumped, Mingyu moved one hand towards Wonwoo's back to support him and lift him slightly for a second, and moved his other hand to lift Wonwoo's legs up, so they wrapped around Mingyu's lower body. He gave a small whisper to Wonwoo, telling him to hold on tight with his legs. Wonwoo nodded silently.

Mingyu then wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, and the two were uncomfortably close. They were chest to chest and at a position where they had each other's breaths tickling their necks.

Wonwoo dug his head into Mingyu's shoulder, reminiscent of a drunk memory from the night before. Mingyu didn't tell him to close his eyes, but he did anyways.

Then Wonwoo felt cold air at his sides. Cold air under his feet followed, but Mingyu whispered a quick 'Don't look'. For a second he felt Mingyu let go, and he felt his back pushed against a surface. He wanted to open his eyes, but he didn't. Wonwoo heard the sound of a window opening, a slight breeze, and heard Mingyu's 'You can look now' as he was put down on something.

Wonwoo opened his eyes, not expecting to suddenly be inside his room again. He was sitting on his bed and Mingyu was standing right in front of him.

“Of course your room is in an attic. Don't know why, but it really suits you. You know, your whole dark aesthetic? I really like your room.” Mingyu was smiling, admiring Wonwoo's black walls, strange objects, somewhat organized mess, and a small black cat that made its way up the stairs and into the room, “Oh, you're a cat person too! That makes perfect sense.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu who was now sitting on the floor and trying to get the cat's attention, “How did we get here so fast?”

“Running, slight flying.” Mingyu quickly said, already prepared to answer.

“So you've got like super speed or something?”

“Sure, if you want to call it that. I'm no super hero though. And before you ask; I can also slightly fly, I'm just a little stronger than others, my hearing is pretty good, and no, I don't sparkle. There's also that ability to make people do things I want by talking to them, but you already know that.”

“Are you immortal?”

Mingyu laughed at that, which made Wonwoo frown. “No, I'm not immortal. Wish I was though.”

“You have a family?”

“Yeah, I have a mom. She doesn't live with me though, she doesn't like me very much. I have a father, somewhere. I don't care.”

“And they're vampires too? Is there like a whole clan? Like a coven?”

“You're such a big vampire nerd, Wonwoo. It's cute. Everything you know about vampires is most likely heavily romanticized. Or maybe I just don't know, I'm not a great vampire.”

“I think you're a great vampire. You've met all my expectations, minus the vegan part.”

Mingyu pouted, “I told you what that was for. I was raised vegan, so I have no idea what meat even tastes like. Plus, there's amazing meat alternatives. Vegan chicken nuggets? They're a blessing.”

“Yuck, don't try to convert me. Your mom made a mistake.”

“My mom is human. Humans make mistakes.”

“Oh. You're only half.”

“AH!” Mingyu bit his lip nervously, gripping onto Wonwoo's poor cat with his unnatural strength, “The vampire stuff doesn't work in percentages, you're either a vampire or you're not. Don't sound so disappointed! I'm trying my best...”

Wonwoo frowned, getting up off the bed and going to sit next to Mingyu on the floor. He carefully took his struggling cat out of his grasp, “He's fragile, don't break my cat.”

He took the cat and Mingyu's hands slowly retreated back to his lap. Wonwoo noted that Mingyu's stupid grin was gone now. It was replaced with a sad and shy expression that made Wonwoo's cold, dead heart slightly warm up, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You're still my favorite vampire.”

“I'm the only vampire you know.”

“Wrong. I keep my fictional vampires very close to my heart. You should be honored I'm completely throwing them away and calling only you my favorite. I've only known you for like a day too, you're clearly very special to me.”

“I'm special to you?” Mingyu quietly said, his toothy grin slowly growing.

Wonwoo's face got red again, and he had to put his cat down and pretend to clean his glasses so Mingyu wouldn't notice how flustered he was getting. Wonwoo thought it was dumb how this man he's known for less than a day was affecting him so much.

When Wonwoo didn't respond, Mingyu just kept smiling and put his head down on Wonwoo's shoulder while Wonwoo cleaned his glasses. Mingyu totally knew Wonwoo was into him, “Is it just the vampire thing or do you just think I'm charming?”

“Neither,” Wonwoo said. He was slightly stuttering on his words but passing it off, “You're not charming, and you can't even suck my blood, so I just can't be into you.”

“You're lying. My hearing is great, I can hear the way your heart got faster when I put my head down on you.”

“Shut up. I have no feelings. I'm a dark envoy sent to this Earth to bring nothing but pain and suffering to humans,” Wonwoo mumbled, resting his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sliding them up with one finger to seem cool and collected.

“Yet you're a fan of your friend's mom's paw patrol shaped macaroni.”

Wonwoo got even redder and his heart started beating faster. Mingyu noticed it and inched closer. Wonwoo didn't move.

“You're wearing my pink shirt too. So dark, you're really scaring me.”

“I'll kill you.”

“You wouldn't, I'm a walking wet dream for you.”

Wonwoo's breath caught in his throat, and he shifted uncomfortably on the floor. He wanted to get away from Mingyu, so he wouldn't react more, but he couldn't, “That's got nothing to do with anything. I'll just fuck you and kill you after.”

“Oh, scary.” Mingyu teased, moving his hands up, so he had one in Wonwoo's hair. He dug his fingers in softly and ran them through Wonwoo' hair gently. Wonwoo was trying to act unaffected, but he moved closer to Mingyu.

The two then sat there quietly, accompanied by only gentle noise outside and the quiet purring of Wonwoo's cat.

“You're the only person I've ever told my secret. You know what that means?”

Wonwoo looked down as Mingyu spoke. Mingyu had slowly moved his hand towards Wonwoo's. Their pinkie fingers' gently brushed against each other.

“What does it mean?”

“You're indebted to me for life. You have to what I want.”

“And what is it that you want, Mingyu?”

“How about a first date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next chapter will most likely be the last one :]


	7. my eternal lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu and wonwoo have their first date

It was about a month since the Halloween party and Mingyu and Wonwoo still hadn't gone on a date.

But, Mingyu only continued to get closer to Wonwoo every day through school. He would now sit with Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Wonwoo at their table for lunch. At first Wonwoo would complain, but then he discovered that Mingyu made his own lunchboxes, and how he was willing to bring enough for everyone. Then Wonwoo didn't really his presence.

Soon Mingyu was even invited over to Soonyoung and Seokmin's homes, where their moms met Mingyu and very quickly got attached to him. They all agreed he was perfect for the friend group.

But he was just a bit more perfect for Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo's parents too met Mingyu, and they only hoped some of his brightness would rub off of Wonwoo.

Mingyu didn't have any other phone than his home phone, so he longed every day after school to talk with Wonwoo again. He lived by himself, he had no other person to be close with as close as he was with him.

Mingyu felt lonely.

At first Mingyu would respect the distance and wait until every next school day to talk to him, but Mingyu eventually grew tired of that. So everyday he would wait until a couple of hours had passed by after school was over, and he would make his way to Wonwoo's house. He would wait outside his window, hovering just beside it until the time was right. And every single time, he would always scare the shit out of Wonwoo.

Today was no different.  
Mingyu was waiting outside Wonwoo's window, just like all the days before. Wonwoo was sitting on his bed, back turned to the window as he had his head shoved into a small book. He had peace and silence until Mingyu gave a loud knock on the glass of his window. The noise startled Wonwoo, making him completely turn to look.

Mingyu was there, grinning and waving like crazy. He was pointing to the window with his other hand to let Wonwoo know he wanted to be let in.

Wonwoo stood up, going over to the window and pulling the blinds down. He smiled to himself, feeling a little proud. He walked back to his bed and sat back down, and picked up his book once again. He was reading, focused for a few seconds until he heard a fast door opening and felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Wonwoo turned and Mingyu was there, sitting on his bed next to him.

“AH, WHAT THE FUCK?” Wonwoo jumped up, throwing his book at Mingyu's stupid face.

“You didn't let me in. The front door was open though. Did you know your mom made cookies? I brought one for you. Open up!” Mingyu very quickly spoke, shoving a warm cookie in Wonwoo's mouth before he could say anything else.

Wonwoo chewed only half the cookie before taking it out and shoving it into Mingyu's mouth.

Mingyu swallowed to not be rude, “I hope that was vegan.”

Wonwoo smirked, “It wasn't. There's eggs in them. Hope they don't trigger your vampire instincts or anything. That would be a shame.”

“That's not funny!” Mingyu frowned as he wiped his tongue with sleeve, “What if one day I do lose control? What if I hurt you? I know you'll think it's hot but I might actually seriously hurt you!”

“Then you hurt me. Oh, well. I won't get mad or anything, you know that.”

“That's besides the point... I don't want to become this awful monster. What if I actually end up taking your blood?”

“Then that's be really fucking hot. You know that's my kink, stop teasing me like that.”

“Not joking! Seriously, stop it, I don't want to hurt you like that!” Mingyu was whining now, his bottom lip stuck in a pout.

“You're such a big baby. If this relationship or ours is ever going to develop then you have to promise to just stick my fangs in me once. Even if it's just for a second.”

“Relationship of ours?”

“Huh?” Wonwoo's eyes widened for a second, and he shoved Mingyu away, “Meant our friendship. FRIENDSHIP OF OURS.”

“Don't be so shy,” Mingyu grinned, moving closer to Wonwoo as he turned, hugging from behind and resting his chin atop Wonwoo's shoulder. Mingyu leaned closer, giving Wonwoo a small peck on the cheek, “You're indebted to me forever now. If you allow me to give you affection then I'll even call you my lover.”

“Lover implies making love to each other. That kiss you gave just now is the most intimate we've ever been. There is nothing between us.”

“Not yet anyways. You still owe me that date.”

“It'll come...eventually.” Wonwoo muttered, moving his head to the other side, so he could avoid Mingyu's cheek kisses. But the only thing it really did was leave his neck exposed.

Mingyu got closer and gently grazed his teeth against Wonwoo's neck to tease him. Wonwoo got annoyed, but Mingyu enjoyed that, “Maybe if we went on that date I'd give you what you want.”

Wonwoo turned his head back to the other side, glaring at Mingyu, “No take backs.”

“Ah, well I only said maybe.”

“No. You're doing it now, no take backs. We're going on a date now.”

“Right now?”

“No, dumbass, it's a school day. But how about Friday?”

Mingyu quickly nodded, pushing himself closer against Wonwoo, so he could furiously kiss his cheeks more.

Wonwoo pushed him away, but Mingyu only came back for more. He was like a really annoying puppy. Wonwoo would push him and Mingyu would get in top of him, caging him in under him as he pressed small kisses against his face. Everywhere but the lips, the lips were for the first date.

Wonwoo was never much of a dog person, but Mingyu was the one puppy he now always tolerated.

—

Then it was finally Friday.

Wonwoo had never gone on a date before, so he asked Soonyoung for help. Unfortunately, that only resulted in Soonyoung and Seokmin accompanying Mingyu and Wonwoo on their date as some sort of double date.

Wonwoo didn't mind it at first because he hoped it would help him feel more calm at the idea of being on a date with Mingyu, but he quickly regretted once he remembered how irritating Soonyoung and Seokmin could be.

After school, Soonyoung and Seokmin took Wonwoo to Seokmin's house to help him get ready for the date. They fixed his clothes and curled his hair slightly. Soonyoung put just a tiny amount of red lip stain on Wonwoo's lips when he wasn't looking, and Wonwoo didn't notice.

When he was ready, they all got in Seokmin's car and drove to the city nearby to an actual decent restaurant. Wonwoo didn't tell the two, but he told Mingyu to follow their car from above. Mingyu was with Wonwoo the whole time.

When they arrived, both Seokmin and Soonyoung were surprised to see Mingyu already there. Wonwoo just found it funny.

The four boys entered the restaurant and sat at a single table. Soonyoung and Seokmin were on one side while Mingyu and Wonwoo was on the other.

“You look nice,” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo once all four had begun to look through their menus. Mingyu kept the menu up, but his eyes were to the side, so he could look at Wonwoo next to him, “The curly hair suits you. It makes you look less threatening.”

Wonwoo cracked a tiny smile at Mingyu's words but hid himself with the menu, so he couldn't see,”Thanks...”

Wonwoo hoped that he didn't secretly have x-ray vision.

Once they all put their menus down the small talk was quiet. Soonyoung had decided to not interrupt Wonwoo and Mingyu by talking to them, so he talked with only Seokmin instead. It was fine with Wonwoo until he released how loud the two were even when they only spoke to each other.

Mingyu was smiling the whole time as he watched Soonyoung and Seokmin be dumb together, and it only made Wonwoo feel slightly jealous.

Wonwoo tapped his fingers against the table anxiously, silent the entire time as he tried to look at anything but the other people there.

Then the food came and they all ate silently. Soonyoung and Seokmin fed each other and were messy, while Mingyu and Wonwoo kept their distance and were tidy.

There was a big difference between the two couples there.

But Wonwoo didn't want to accept that Mingyu and him were a couple.

The rest of the night ran smoothly. Seokmin and Soonyoung had left after they paid for the food and went on a walk. Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to do the same thing, taking a different path.

And so there they went. Wonwoo was beside Mingyu, listening to Mingyu ramble on about something he didn't particularly care about.

“Wonwoo? You're not listening.” Mingyu said, poking Wonwoo.

“You're right, I'm not.”

Mingyu frowned and shut up.

Wonwoo got closer to Mingyu and linked their arms together, “Hey, don't just get sad like that all of a sudden. Aren't you happy we're on a date?”

Mingyu sighed and slipped Wonwoo's hand into his pocket. When he realized he hadn't noticed, he interlaced their fingers together inside the small warmth of Mingyu's jacket. “Of course I'm happy. You just don't seem too into this.”

“Sorry, was I supposed to be loud and annoying like Soonyoung and Seokmin over there?”

“Oh God, not at all!”

The two laughed at that, and then continued to walk in the returning silence.

“You look nice too,” Wonwoo began, eyes still on the path in front of then, “I can tell you showered.”

“I always shower. I don't smell, do I?”

“Sometimes, but it's not always a bad thing. You've got a nice smell.”

“What a compliment.” Mingyu smiled.

“You're welcome,” Wonwoo returned.

The path ended, leaving only a small bench in front of them in which the two sat down on. It was dark, hardly lit by the streetlight above them.

“Do you glow in the dark?” Wonwoo suddenly said.

The two were sat in twisted positions, trying to be face to face with each other.

“No. Am I glowing right now?”

Wonwoo nodded, “You're glowing tonight. Your face sparkles every time you smile.”

“Vampires don't actually sparkle...”

“No, idiot, you're sparkling with happiness. It makes you look all nice and cuddly.”

“Then cuddle with me.”

Wonwoo hesitated at first, but slowly got closer to Mingyu. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, and Mingyu did the same by wrapping his arms around Wonwoo and tightly squeezing him.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes, just holding each other, until Wonwoo slowly looked up at Mingyu.

They made eye contact which Wonwoo didn't like, so Wonwoo quickly looked away.

Mingyu let go of Wonwoo with one arm and used his hand to push Wonwoo' head back, tilting his chin up and forcing him to keep eye contact.

It was only seconds before Mingyu got closer and pressed a kiss to Wonwoo's lips.

Maybe Wonwoo heard a tiny cheer in the distance from a certain hamster-shaped person, but he couldn't really make himself pull away to look.

The kiss was delicate, slowly becoming more aggressive on Mingyu's part. Wonwoo did his best to keep up, but he was completely fine with having Mingyu in control.

His lips slid off of Wonwoo's, down the side of his face and down his chin until they made contact with his neck. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's breath against his neck disappear for a second, so Wonwoo moved a hand up and pushed down on Mingyu's head.

“No take backs, my eternal lover,” Wonwoo whispered,  
“Bite me.”

Mingyu hesitated, but he finally released his fangs and dug them into Wonwoo's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this entire mess :0   
> im planning on releasing a new story soon so please support me if you'd like :}


End file.
